Importance of Companionship
by Flaiche
Summary: Robin fears being alone. Gaius is there to make sure she never is. (Gaius x Robin)


**A/N:** I needed to write some random fluffy crap. Sorry! I'm in a slump, and I feel like everything is sorta eh. My writing is sorta eh.  
>Everything is sorta eh.<br>I wonder when I'll stop feeling sorta eh.

They have a somewhat developed relationship, and this should be after an A support.

Short chapter is short. Sorry!

Chapter titles will be named after Bump of Chicken's songs. Definitely check their music, as well as the beautiful lyrics to their songs!

* * *

><p><strong>Importance of Companionship<strong>

**[1]**

"_It may be faint, and you may not be able to see it, but the fire of your life flickers on_

_Whether it sings or whispers, it believes in you and keeps burning"_

_Fire Sign - Bump of Chicken_

* * *

><p>"Robin… it's gotten to an extent where we have gotten concerned with you." Robin wasn't quite sure how many times she had heard that same exact sentence or any varying form of it today. "You have been sleeping less and less lately. That isn't good for your health. You are as pale as it is Robin." Cordelia states, as she rolls up Robin's bedsheets.<p>

"Are you listening Robin?" The redhead Pegasus knight questions with a growing frown. The tactician simply nods mindlessly, continuing to scan the large map of the continent of Ylisse, while mumbling on about nonsensical topics. "Robin!" The white haired woman instantly winces at the Pegasus knight's increasingly enraged tone.

"Cordelia… its fine, you don't have to worry about me." Robin states, with a reassuring smile. "I just have to prepare for tomorrow." Cordelia raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did you just hear yourself Robin? You just talked about dismembering a risen arm, making ten pounds of chocolate truffles, and then to buy a romance novel? What in Ylisse are you planning on doing?" The white haired woman gives her an innocent look, before she rolls up her map, humming a joyous tune.

"What? A lady can't have some self-indulgence time?" The bewildered expression on Cordelia's face doesn't disappear, but she doesn't press on.

"Well, as long as you get out of your tent today." The Pegasus knight states, finally flashing a smile at her best friend. Robin returns the smile, as she slips on her boots. "Thanks Cordelia, I'm glad you are my friend."

"Anyway, I'll be off now. Just be sure to come out of my tent soon. Wouldn't want you inviting Cherche over to do another room makeover like the last time." Robin quickly takes her bag, then promptly leaves Cordelia with a wave.

Robin takes off, walking out a camp, gripping her hand sewn bag, covered in a couple of holes in it. Not that the tactician minded though.

When Robin reaches the familiar field, she can only remember two people who come her often. A dark magic user with white hair, or a mop of orange hair chewing on sugary assortments. Whoever it was, she wouldn't mind. The company was something she would be glad for.

"Lovely to see you Bubbles." A familiar voice states, drawling out his words. Robin instantly looks up at the tree, to see Gaius relaxing on a tree branch, taking a lick of his lollipop. "Looking for me?" Gaius inquires with a smirk.

"Not particularly you, but you'll do just fine all the same." She replies with a giggle. "I'm hurt Bubbles." Gaius replies in mock offense, but makes a notion with his left hand, inviting the tactician to join him in the tree.

"Not happening Gaius." Robin replies deadpan. "Why not?" He asks innocently, with his smirk growing on his face. Robin gives him an exasperated look, before tossing him a bag of chocolate truffles. "Ooh, truffles!"

"I'm buying your company for today." The thief laughs, and throws a lollipop at her. "That's obviously an easy transaction. This is coffee flavored. Too bitter for me. You take it Bubbles."

Robin grabs the lollipop with an appreciative smile, and takes her seat directly below the large branch Gaius sits on. "Wouldn't wanna sit there Bubbles my dear. Any movements from good old me, and we will both be on the ground wincing like Blue on a bad day." The thief laughs. Blue was Chrom, Robin realizes, and she doubles in laughter.

"I've been doing this for days now, and you didn't have the _audacity_ to tell me that the first time?" Robin chuckles cheerfully, taking out a familiar large book out of her bag. The orange head instantly groans at the sight of it. "Didn't think about it. But hey, 'least I'm telling you now."

As Robin begins to read her lengthy 'novel', Gaius becomes eerily silent. The tactician begins to wonder how the thief manages to conceal himself so well. "You still there?" She queries without a look upward.

"Yup. Trying to get a glimpse of what you are reading." He replies, interest laced in his voice. "Yeah, it's real hush hush business Gaius. I have to conceal it." The tactician states nonchalantly, as she turns a page.

"You're a real temptress Bubbles." "I'm well aware." The white haired women acknowledges sarcastically, turning yet another page.

"So… you just gonna sit here and read all day?" "Yep, you can come down if you want some more truffles. I made extra." "That is an offer I will take you up on."

The thief wordlessly climbs down the tree with ease, before traipsing towards the white haired tactician. He sits to her right, and grabs her suspiciously large bag. "Crivens. What in Ylisse do you put in here Bubbles?" Gaius makes a face, before gazing at her book. "Monster Documentation?"

Robin sighs, before she slams her book closed. "I'm interested in Risen lately. As for the contents of my bag, I mostly carry a variety of supplies in my bag." She states. Without waiting for a reply, she takes her cream bag from the thief. "I have my Arcfire tome, an extra wind tome in case Arcfire breaks, and a stick Donnel and Stahl experimented with. Not quite sure what they did with it, but they told me to throw it at a risen for them." She takes out yet another bag of truffles, and hands it to Gaius. The orange haired thief seems to sparkle at the sight of the chocolate delicacy.

"I have food rations, medical supplies, and other stuff in here just in case I get in trouble." She shrugs, and eats a truffle contently. A successful batch. She smiles, as she watches Gaius eat in semi-silence.

"Well, I'm well aware you are probably questioning this. But I guess… I'm not living for just myself anymore." Ylisse's tactician ruffles her white long white hair, as she thinks. "Your life doesn't just belong to you? Er… that sounds wrong." The usually eloquent Robin, struggles articulating her thoughts, and settles with pushing another truffle into her mouth. Gaius chuckles at her. "I know what you are talking about Bubbles."

Robin's face brightens for a second as she fiddles with a truffle wrapper, then darkens significantly. "For a fact, I'd be depressed if anyone in the army died." She pushes her boot deeper into the dirt without a word. "Whoa Bubbles, dark topic. How about we steer clear of this, and head back to camp?" Gaius grimaces.

She shakes her head slowly. "But, who would care if I died? Who would come look for me? I'm a person without a past."

"I would. Ya' know? Bubbles, you have an unconscious habit of putting yourself down. That's bound to be unhealthy." Robin shot him an irritated look.

"I'm well aware Gaius." She sighs, before continuing. "I started to realize that there are people like you who would. So I'm trying to value the life Chrom offered me that day, when he found me in that field." The white haired woman begins to stand up, and dust off her coat lightly.

"So how about you do the same Gaius?" Robin queries, with a gentle smile.

"Yeah yeah, you should be careful bubbles. Wait… Me?" The thief stares at her bewilderedly. She gives him a quick nod of confirmation before giving him her hand. "Wouldn't want you dying mister. You still need to show me how to properly barter without getting the shorter end of the stick."

He exhales lightly and grabs her hand, pulling himself up. "You win bubbles." He returns the smile.

"Don't I always?" Robin giggles, as she gives his hand a light squeeze.

"Now come on, we wouldn't want to miss dinner would we?"


End file.
